moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Authentic Attributes
Here is a more detailed description of what the Full Authentic attributes actually do. L1 represents level 1 and so on. MB_ATT_PISTOL This Attribute affects WP_PISTOL L1 Pistol does 26 points basic damage, no Charged mode possible. L2 As L1, but Player can now charge the pistol by holding secondary fire. L3 Now the pistol always shoots the same bullets as the charged L2. Considerably larger ammo drain. MB_ATT_BLASTER This Attribute affects WP_BLASTER L1 Blaster does 26 points base damage, slow fire. L2 As L1, but there is now a faster fire mode available by using secondary fire, this fire mode has worse accuracy than the primary fire and does slightly less damage. Secondary fire uses up ammo much more quickly. L3 Secondary fire mode now has the same accuracy and ammo consumption as the primary. The weapon also has a bigger clip. MB_ATT_DISRUPTOR This Attribute affects WP_DISRUPTOR L1 Disruptor can fire primary low-energy bolts both in normal and in zoom mode. L2 The Disruptor can now be charged when in scope mode to do vastly more damage. L3 The Disruptor can now shoot through walls when charged up. MB_ATT_BOWCASTER This Attribute affects WP_BOWCASTER L1 Bowcaster has a low rate of fire. L2 Bowcaster now has a zoom mode which is available by pressing secondary fire, and has a faster rate of fire and a larger clip. L3 The Bowcaster can now be charged to do vastly more damage and has a larger clip. MB_ATT_CLONERIFLE This Attribute affects WP_REPEATER L1 Clone Rifle has a low rate of fire. L2 Faster rate of fire, the Clone Rifle can now fire blobs by using secondary fire. see MB_ATT_CLONEBLOBS. L3 The Clone Rifle has a huge rate of fire. MB_ATT_PROJECTILE_RIFLE This Attribute affects WP_STUN_BATON L1 Projectile rifle does a basic 150 points damage. MB_ATT_A280 This Attribute affects WP_FLECHETTE L1 The A280 does a basic damage at a low rate of fire. L2 Can now use an alternate mode for burst fire. L3 Same as L2, but with a scope available by pressing secondary attack. MB_ATT_THERMALS This Attribute affects WP_THERMAL L1 The player has one thermal detonator or frag grenade (depending on class, classflags, etc.). L2 The player has two thermal detonators or frag grenades. L3 The player has three TDs/frag grenades. MB_ATT_PULSE_GRENADES This Attribute affects WP_TRIP_MINE L1 The player has one pulse grenade. L2 The player has two pulse grenades. L3 The player has three pulse grenades. MB_ATT_MICRO_GRENADES This Attribute affects WP_TRIP_MINE Note: Unless MBClass is set to MB_CLASS_SOLDIER, you will need to create a weapon override using the V-59 Concussion Grenade model. L1 The player has one concussion grenade. L2 The player has two concussion grenades. L3 The player has three concussion grenades. MB_ATT_ARMOUR How much armor the class has. By default has armor level 0. Level 1 gives armor level 1, level 2 gives armor level 2, and level 3 gives armor level 3. Note: This is redundant as armor can be defined specifically with the armor line in the mbch. MB_ATT_AMMO How much ammunition the Player has. Ammo for each gun is calculated by Ammo = Gun's base Ammo * (1 + Ammo level) MB_ATT_RESPAWNS This Attribute affects the Player. For each level (up to 3), the Player has an extra life. This value has been outdated by extralives, but it's still valid to maintain compatibility with older FA Setups. MB_ATT_SOLDIER_TDS This Attribute affects WP_THERMAL. If a soldier has this (any level). they receive one frag grenade. MB_ATT_QUICKTHROW This attribute makes use of WP_THERMAL and WP_TRIP_MINE, and allows the ability to throw grenades while still having another weapon type(A blaster, for example.) equipped. L1 Throws primary grenades. L2 Throws secondary grenades. In the case of a class that has both types of grenades, MB_ATT_QUICKTHROW will throw all your regular frag grenades before attempting to throw pulse grenades. If a class has thermal detonators instead of frag grenades, quickthrow will work with those as well. MB_ATT_CORTOSIS This Attribute affects the Player L1 Reduces damage taken from lightsabers to around 50%. L2 In addition to reducing lightsaber damage, level 2 also turns off the attacker's saber for a short time. Note: The amount of damage reduced is not increased over Cortosis Level 1. Note 2: Sabers turn off, not "drop" or "disarm". The effect is similar to turning your saber off manually, only it lasts a tiny bit longer. MB_ATT_BLAST_ARMOUR This Attribute affects the Player L1 Reduces damage taken from explosives and the projectile rifle to around 50%. MB_ATT_MAGNETIC_PLATING This Attribute affects the Player L1 Reduces damage taken from blasters to around 50%. Shots will also bounce off the player, but do reduced damage. MB_ATT_ZOOM This attribute affects MBClass SBD. L1 Provides a Zoom to the arm blaster which can be used by pressing Class Special 2. MB_ATT_ANTI_MT This attribute affects the player. L1 Anyone with this attribute is immune to FP_TELEPATHY. MB_ATT_RADAR This attribute affects MBClass SBD. L1 If a player has this attribute, enemy players will show up on the radar while the player is in recharge mode (Class Special 1). MB_ATT_CCTRAINING This Attribute affects the Soldier class L1 Grants Soldiers the ability to use melee kicks. L2 Grants Soldiers the ability to use melee katas. MB_ATT_JETPACK This attribute affects the player. L1 Provides a jetpack which lets you fly for a period of time, while using up fuel. MB_ATT_ROCKET This attribute affects the player. L1 Grants a a single rocket which can be used by pressing the Class Special 1 key. MB_ATT_FUEL Provides fuel. With the fuel you can either use a wrist flamethrower or use your jetpack. The jetpack uses 1/3 of fuel before it overheats. L1 Gives 1/3 of fuel bar. L2 Gives 2/3 of fuel bar. L3 Gives full fuel bar. MB_ATT_FLAMETHROWER This attribute affects the player. L1 Provides a wrist flamethrower (used with the Class Special 2 key) which does low damage itself but can set people on fire. If the target is exposed to the flame for long enough (usually about 2-3 seconds); they will start burning and taking large damage until the flames are extinguished. A player can do this by moving into water or rolling. You can toggle between the flamethrower and the wrist blaster with the Toggle Weapon Mode/T3 key. MB_ATT_WRIST_LASER This attribute affects the player. L1 Provides a powerful wrist laser which can be used with the Class Special 2 key. The wrist laser has a limited number of shots which recharge slowly when it is not being fired. If all these shots are used up the wrist blaster will overheat and explode. This does no damage to the player, but the wrist laser becomes useless. You can toggle the Wrist Flamethrower and the Wrist Laser with the T3 key while in melee. MB_ATT_STAMINA Determines the rate at which the Stamina bar recharges. (MBClass CLONETROOPER/MBClass ARC ONLY) L1 Recharges 1/2 bar per second while walking or still. L2 Recharges 1 bar per second while walking or still. L3 Recharges 1 1/2 bar per second while walking or still and 1 while running/crouching. Note: If the FA character is a Clonetrooper or ARC class but is not given Stamina at any level, the Stamina bar will recharge at about 1/4 of a bar per second while walking or still. MB_ATT_DEXTERITY This attribute allows the player to perform acrobatics (MBClass ARC only). L1 Allows the player to dive/roll in the direction they are moving (or forward when still) by pressing the Class Special 2 key. When used while moving forward the player will perform a long, quick dive forward and use up a small amount of Stamina. When used when moving to the side or backward the player will perform a quick roll in the direction of movement (this costs no Stamina). L2 Allows the player to perform higher jumps akin to Force Jump 1. These use up a large amount of Stamina. L3 Allows the player to quickly get up when knocked down by an explosion or force power. This uses up a small amount of Stamina. MB_ATT_TRACKING_DART Provides tracking darts which can be used by pressing the Class Special 2 key while in melee. Tracked players emit a pink glow which can be seen through walls and while Mind Tricked. L1 Grants 2 tracking darts. L2 Grants 4 tracking darts. L3 Grants 6 tracking darts. MB_ATT_POISON_DART Provides Poison Darts which can be used by pressing the Class Special 1 key while in melee. If a player is hit by a dart they are poisoned and will take 3dmg/sec, be unable to use dodge or regenerate force and will have slightly distorted vision for the duration of the poison. The effect lasts 10 seconds. L1 Grants 1 poison dart. L2 Grants 2 poison darts. L3 Grants 3 poison darts. MB_ATT_CLONEBLOBS Provides charged blasts to WP_REPEATER. Charged blasts knocks players down. L1 Provides 3 charged blasts. L2 Provides 6 charged blasts. L3 Provides 9 charged blasts. MB_ATT_PLX1 This attribute affects WP_ROCKET_LAUNCHER. If the player has Pulse Grenades the PLX can fire Pulse Rockets by pressing the Switch Weapon Mode/T3 key. Pulse rockets can be remote detonated at any time in flight by pressing the alternate fire button. They use up both one rocket and one pulse grenade. L1 Provides 1 rocket. L2 Provides 3 rockets. L3 Provides 6 rockets. MB_ATT_SBD_CANNON This attribute affects WP_CONCUSSION. L1 The SBD Arm Blaster weapon is given a secondary fire mode that can be accessed with the Toggle Weapon Mode/T3 key. It fires a concussive blast which knocks players down and does some damage. It must be charged momentarily before firing. MB_ATT_ARC_RIFLE_SCOPE This attribute Affects WP_FLECHETTE (MBClass ARCTROOPER only). Incompatible with MB_ATT_ARC_RIFLE_GRENADELAUNCHER. L1 Adds a scope to the Westar M-5 rifle used with secondary fire. When using the scope the rifle acts more like a sniper, the shots will do more damage and use up more ammo. MB_ATT_ARC_RIFLE_GRENADELAUNCHER This attribute affects WP_FLECHETTE (MBClass ARCTROOPER only). Incompatible with MB_ATT_ARC_RIFLE_SCOPE. L1 Adds a grenade launcher to the Westar M-5 used with secondary fire and gives the player an extra pulse grenade. The grenade launcher fires a pulse grenade that will stick to anything it touches (including players and vehicles) and detonate after a few seconds. L2 Gives the player another pulse grenade. MB_ATT_RALLY This attribute affects the player. L1 Players with this attribute will act as a spawnpoint for players with MB_ATT_ASSEMBLE. If there are multiple classes with MB_ATT_RALLY alive on the team, the players will spawn at the one closest to their place of death. Also, players with MB_ATT_ASSEMBLE will see a green marker at the feet of any players with MB_ATT_RALLY. MB_ATT_ASSEMBLE This attribute affects the player. L1 Players with this attribute will respawn (if they have any lives left) at a player with MB_ATT_RALLY. If there are multiple classes with MB_ATT_RALLY alive on the team, the players will spawn at the one closest to their place of death. Also, players with MB_ATT_ASSEMBLE will see a green marker at the feet of any players with MB_ATT_RALLY. MB_ATT_HULL_STRENGTH This attribute affects the SBD class. Note: This does NOT affect Droidekas. Use MB_ATT_RECHARGE for Shield Strength. Note 2: This is redundant as hitpoints can be defined specifically with the maxhealth line in the mbch. L1 Gives the SBD 125HP. L2 Gives the SBD 150HP. L3 Gives the SBD 200HP. MB_ATT_WOOKIE_HEALTH This attribute affects the Wookiee class. Note: This is redundant as hitponit can be defined specifically with the maxhealth line in the mbch. L1 Gives the Wookiee 200HP. L2 Gives the Wookiee 300HP. L3 Gives the Wookiee 400HP. MB_ATT_DODGE MB_ATT_HEALING MB_ATT_WOOKIE_STRENGTH MB_ATT_TURN_RATE MB_ATT_FIREPOWER MB_ATT_RECHARGE MB_ATT_T21